


Hopeless

by waitineedaname



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, I don't have any tags for this, Light Pining, M/M, SKAM Fic Week, SkamFicWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitineedaname/pseuds/waitineedaname
Summary: There was no way in hell Isak would be able to talk to Even. He was tall and cool and handsome, and Isak was pretty sure talking to him would make him spontaneously combust. He was hopeless.





	Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> me: I should know my limits and not join every fic week I see  
> Skam Fic Week: hey  
> me: fuck

“You’re hopeless.”

“I am not!”

“You’ve been staring at him the whole time we’ve been here and haven't talked to him yet. You’re hopeless.”

Isak groaned and buried his face in his hands. Jonas wasn’t wrong. He was kind of hopeless. You couldn’t really blame him, though. Even was the hottest guy he’d ever seen. All long legs and big smiles and perfectly coiffed hair. How was Isak supposed to talk to someone like that? Their limited interactions so far - polite smiles in the halls of their university, a light touch to the shoulder when brushing past each other at parties - had almost been enough to send Isak into shock. Maintaining a conversation with him would probably kill him. He was a med student. He should know. It was right there in his textbooks: _“speaking to a hot boy for more than five seconds will kill you instantly.”_

Jonas sighed and got up from next to him. “I’m going to go find Mahdi. If you haven’t spoken more than two words to Even by the time we leave, I’m killing you.” Despite his words, he squeezed Isak’s shoulder encouragingly and gave him a bit of a smile before disappearing into the crowded party.

Isak sat back and totally didn’t pout, thanks. Jonas was well-meaning, he knew it. It’d be better for everyone if he just got it over with and just said _hi_ to Even, but it was terrifying. What if he was actually really rude? What if he rejected him right on the spot? What if he was straight? What if-

“Hi!” A girl plopped down in the space Jonas had left on the couch, smiling brightly and interrupting his mental spiral.

“Um. Hi?” Isak gave her a wan smile.

“Do you go to UiO?” She fluttered her eyelashes at him innocently, and the way she swayed a little bit closer into his personal space told him she’d had more than a few beers.

“Yeah, it’s my second year.” He tried to subtly lean away from her, but she put a hand on his shoulder, effectively ruining that.

“That’s so cool!” She leaned in way too close to his face and - oh god - her fingers began to slide into his hair. “I’m transferring in this year. You should show me around.”

Isak opened his mouth, about to tell her that he wasn’t interested, that he wouldn’t be able to show anyone around because he got lost on the daily, that he was _gay_ for fucks sake, when-

“Babe!” A low, warm voice spoke before he could, startling both of them. Isak suddenly found himself forgetting how to breath because standing above him, smiling as wide as he could, was Even. “I’ve been looking for you all over!”

Isak gaped up at him like a fish, confusion written all over his face. Lucky for him, the girl next to him was just as confused.

“Who are you?”

“Even. His boyfriend.” Even outstretched a hand for her to shake, and yep, this was the moment where Isak died. The girl shook Even’s hand, the gears in her head seeming to slowly clunk into place.

“His- Oh. He’s-...?” She didn’t seem to know how to finish the question and Even wasn’t giving her any help, just giving her a smile that Isak noticed wasn’t reaching his eyes. A few minutes passed and Isak was certain he was going to turn blue if he held his breath any longer when she finally spoke up again. “I should go.”

“Yes,” Even said and wow, he definitely wasn’t trying to hide his distaste, was he, “You should.”

The girl awkwardly got up and ducked away. Even watched her go before dropping down onto the couch, the tension leaving his shoulders.

“Sorry about that.” Even turned to face Isak, his smile now infinitely more genuine. “You looked like you could use some help.”

“Yeah, no, thank you.” Isak exhaled after what felt like months? Years? “You just saved me from a very uncomfortable situation.”

“You’re welcome. All in a day’s work.” He grinned playfully, bonking his shoulder against Isak’s. 

“Your work is saving guys from awkward heterosexual encounters at parties?” Isak wasn’t sure where the confidence to tease someone he’d been refusing to speak to for months had come from, but Even’s bright laugh only helped to ease his nerves further.

“Yep. That’s me. Even Bech Næsheim: cute boy rescuer.” Isak’s cheeks flushed at the compliment and he couldn’t stop the laugh that burst out of his chest. 

“Wow, does it pay well?” 

“Only when the cute boy agrees to give me his number.” Even propped his arm on the back of the couch, his expression smooth and flirty despite the ridiculous amount of hopefulness in his eyes.

“...You… want my number?” Isak was somewhat stunned.

“Well, yeah. I’ve been meaning to talk to you all night, but this was the first time you were alone. I was going to come over earlier, but she got to you first.”

Isak blinked at him once. Then twice. Then the reality of the situation suddenly caught up with him and he realized he should take advantage of this opportunity _immediately._ “Yeah! Shit-” He scrambled to get his phone out of his pocket, opening up a new message. “Here, you can text yourself.”

Even grinned wider than Isak thought humanly possible, typing in his number and sending a message quickly. Even started to open his mouth to say something more as he passed back his phone, but Jonas’s voice rang out before he could.

“Isak! A little help?” They both looked up and found Jonas and Mahdi on either side of a completely wasted Magnus, supporting him as best they could. Isak grimaced.

“I should probably help them out. Mags probably tried another drinking game, even though he always loses.” He gave Even an apologetic look and he laughed, brushing it off.

“Don’t worry, go to your friends. But-” He grabbed Isak’s wrist as he got up. “Are you free this weekend? Maybe for pizza or something?” There were those hopeful eyes again, his thumb brushing circles on Isak’s wrist.

“Yeah!” Isak agreed, somewhat breathless.

“Isak!” That was Mahdi that time, struggling to open the door while supporting a boneless, 6’0 tall Magnus. Isak winced, gave Even one more look, then ducked away to help them out the door. 

It wasn’t until they were halfway down the street that any of them said anything other than “watch his legs!” and “lift a bit higher, my shoulder is killing me.” 

“So,” Jonas looked over at Isak, who’d taken over Mahdi’s spot under Magnus’s arm. “Was that Even I saw with your phone?” Isak’s grin was enough of an answer for him. 

“Fucking finally!” Mahdi rolled his eyes. “You’ve been pining for what, months? How’d you grow enough of a pair to talk to him?”

“Actually, he kind of just came over and proclaimed himself my boyfriend.”

Isak ignored their incredulous “what?!” and following questions to instead fish his buzzing phone out of his pocket. On the screen were several texts from Even, including the address to a pizza parlor and a short _‘see you there.’_ Isak smiled. This was a good night.

Even if Magnus vomited on his shoes a few seconds after.


End file.
